


Botanicals

by Toonbly



Category: TAZ Amnesty (Podcast), The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, just a small fluffy drabble bc canon is stressing me out JDSKJFKSJDFK, let dani own flowers 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: Dani likes collecting little things. Bottlecaps, coins, etc. Most of all, though, she loves collecting potted plants. She names every single one of them, and she needs an extra special name for a new batch of red Camellias she'd just gotten.





	Botanicals

Dani’s room had always been a bit of a mess. A pile of clothes packed into a corner next to the closet, an unmade bed, art supplies and old drawings scattered all over the floor, sketchbooks stacked on top of her desk sloppily, etc. She didn’t mind the mess, disorganization was Dani’s organization. Though, there was one corner of the room that was kept neat and tidy.

A small dresser sat right under the window sill which held multiple potted plants on top of it. They were all organized neatly, placed right where they would be able to get just enough light. She kept a small watering can right next to the dresser which still had just enough water inside of it. When she walks into the room she stares at the arrangement of plants for a moment. In her hands rests another pot, this one holding a small batch of red Camellias. She’d just bought them today, a small treat for herself after the long weak she’d had. The recent abomination, one that had wreaked havoc and caused disasters all throughout Kepler, had caused her enough stress for one week. She needed a break, she needed something small to make herself smile. Flowers were always the perfect solution.

She debated over where to place them in the arrangement on her dresser. She needed to consider the colors and how much sunlight they would need. She stared at the multiple flower pots on her dresser, all arranging from Cacti, Hen and Chick plants, regular old flowers, etc. Her eyes fell onto the small slips of tape on each pot, something scrawled on them in black marker.

Oh, she’d almost forgotten!

She needs to name it!

She’d named each and every one of his plants. Honestly, all of the names for her plants were increasingly ridiculous. There was Throckmorton, a small slightly deformed Cactus and one of her first plants. Olgar Destroyer of Worlds was a patch of Oleander. Jake’s Evil Twin, some Coral Bells that Jake had begged her to name after him. There were more, those were just some of her personal favorites. She’d be glad to name the red Camellias something incredibly ludicrous too, but maybe this time it should be different. These Camellias were a small gift to herself. All of them were gifts in some way, it was no secret to anyone in the lodge that she loved flowers. Mama, Barclay, Jake, Moira, even the new Pineguard trio always gave her flowers as birthday and Christmas gifts. Even Thacker did, when he was still around that is. But this patch of Camellias was from herself  _ for _ herself. She loved and appreciated every single flower her family had gifted to her, but she wanted this to be even more special. She wanted this to light her heart aflame each and every time she looked at it. It’s the least she deserved after such a shitty week.

Right then,she heard knocking at her door. Dani got up and set her new plant onto the dresser. Not a permanent placement, though. Not until she names it.

She stood up and opened the door. There stood Aubrey and Jake, both smiling wildly.

“Dani!” The two of them said simultaneously. 

“Hey!” Dani replied.

“I just bet Jake twenty bucks that he couldn’t backflip on his snowboard off the roof of the Ski Lodge without getting caught. You wanna come watch?” Aubrey said.

Dani burst into a fit of laughter,  _ “Why?” _

“Why not!” Jake chuckled, “I could totally do it! How hard can it be?”

“Incredibly.” Aubrey stuck her tongue out at Jake.

“Nuh-uh!”

“I’M RIGHT.”

“NUH-UH.”

Dani shook her head, a wide smile spreading across her face, “Yeah, no, I have to see this.” She laughed again, “You two run on ahead. I’ll be down in a second.”

“SWEET. PREPARE TO EAT YOUR WORDS, AUBREY.”

With that, Jake took off running down the hallway.

Aubrey shook her head, “If I’m right, which I am, we’ll split the money fifty-fifty. Alright?”

“Oh he’s totally gonna have to pay up. I don’t doubt he can pull the stunt, but without getting caught? No way.”

“EXACTLY. See, you get it!” Aubrey laughed. “I’ll see you down there in a sec!”

Aubrey took off running after Jake. Dani stared after her, smiling warmly. God, what a dork. Aubrey was such a fucking dork. And she loved it. Dani loved her.

She turned back to her room, throwing on a jacket and some shoes. Her eyes fall back onto the dresser, the unnamed red Camellia’s still sitting there expectantly. She stared at them, trying to think of a name for them. She can’t just have an unnamed plant, that’s unacceptable. She needed something. Something good. Something _ really _ good. Something that always made her smile. Something that she loved with all her heart. Something she adored with every fiber of her being. Something she never stopped thinking of.

Then it clicked.

Of course!

Of course that’s perfect!

In an instant, Dani sprung to her feet and grabbed one of her black markers and a roll of tape. She tore off a small piece, writing a name on it in sloppy handwriting. She then gently placed it into the Camellia's flowerpot. It only took her a moment to figure out where she wanted to place them, after all she had friends waiting for her downstairs. She placed it down on the dresser, stepping back and admiring it with a loving smile on her face, reading the name she’d given to them over and over again.

The name she’d written on the tape, she read it again and again.

“The Lady Flame”


End file.
